


The taste of victory

by integral_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integral_love/pseuds/integral_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She might be kneeling on the floor but the blood in her mouth tastes like victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taste of victory

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I own nothing but a few strange ideas.  
> This is set after Cap2 but there are no actual spoilers in it.

  
  
  
  
  
The blood in her mouth tastes like victory so she licks her lips and smiles.  
  
  
The Hydra agent in front of her takes a nervous step back and she can see the hand that is holding his gun shaking. His comrades are lying around him, all of them dead, but this might be the first time since their confrontation has started that he is afraid of her even though she is on her hands and knees now, weaponless and bleeding.  
  
  
When she speaks her voice is rough and she is sure her teeth are still coated with blood and she opens her mouth wide enough for him to see it,  
 _‘Let’s play a game.’_  
  
He opens his mouth then closes it again and straightens like a good little soldier. _‘Die_ ’, he snarls.  
  
She looks him in the eyes, her palms pressed into the floor, and waits.  
  
A shot rings out and he falls to the floor with a hole in his head.  
 _You lose_ , she thinks. She had never said she would play fair.  
  
The sound of footsteps echoes through the room and a man comes closer from behind her but she only acknowledges him when he pulls her up and steadies her. _‘Sir.’_  
  
 _’Try not to get beaten up next time Hill. You have a meeting with Stark tomorrow.’_  
  
  
She wants to snap at him but she can see the ghost of a smile on his lips and she wonders if he can taste the victory as well.


End file.
